The Phantom Life Essences of a Forgotten Time
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: She's a ghost, but looks human? She appears in Friendship hours after her death, trying to act like one. The trio think she needs to learn to be a ghost, like Casper she refuses. Evil lurks in the dark, & they find more is to her death & themselves!


**_The Phantom Life Essences of a Forgotten Time!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Casper McFadden, Ghostly Trio (McFadden brothers); Stretch, Stinkie & Fatso, Kat Harvey, Dr. Harvey, Kibosh, Snivel… I may have Wendy make an appearance but that's not a final decision yet (If you really want her though I can definitly bring her into the story I like to make readers happy) … For the following prologue Part 1 I do not own Midnight Well by Celtic Thunder _(If you've seen my other stories You probably know or can tell I love using Celtic Thunder or Celtic songs in general... I simply love Celtic things... so I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading this... Also by my mothers side I'm Manx so that's probably why I have such a high respect for Celtic anything)

_**I do own:** Well I'll list each things I own (AS usual) as I go on chapter by chapter… For this prologue I own every single character oh and every character until chapter 4 I own. So that means in this chapter 'PROLOGUE' I own the unnamed Gregors children who are nieces and nephews of John, John Gregor, Margret Gregor, Erik Gregor, Elizabeth, the Banker's widowed wife (unnamed here but later should be named), oh and Annabelle Gregor (You'll see Annie again in Prologue part 3) Also I own the small town/village of Avery, which should be Avery, New York though being set in 1730's there was no states Since America wasn't America, so I just went with making this place/town up for fun you should note its not at all a real place..._

_Oh yes; not to get anyone mad at me but I decided to "CREATE" my own mystical creature esq people called Lafaines so I own the rights to the name and their group... And the Spanish name I made up by jubbling some phrases together... I thought Lafaines sounded awesome though the name came out after watching some 80's film about a bullied man standing up to his childhood bully. The bullies name I could not get out of my head when making this story so I decided to play with that name and make it sound like this La-Faine or can be pronounced La-Fang... Don't ask me why I did that when creating the name it's stupid way to creat one but I had to let you know its just one of those strange things you come up with a perfect name from some silly sounds of a name from a movie that had nothing to do with the story you're writing... So just letting you know why the name is so strange and made up..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Better description:<em>**_ (And don't worry... I was very coniving and clever when writing this description and prologue you barley know the full scale of this story (laughing manilicly, ok joking I can't do that)) ;)_

_A young women finds herself killed and suddenly running for her now ghostly life by a warning both heaven and a strange Phoenix gave as advice... She's exhausted. Wishing, praying, hoping, and excruciatingly wanting to start her day over agian.  
><em>_"This can't be happening? I was just in my car listening to the song Ghost cause my stupid ex... Ugh" She thinks several times in her mad dash for newly found after-life away from mad men with glowing red eyes.  
><em>_Suddenly, she finds herself back where hours ago she was alive in Friendship, Maine.  
><em>_She suddenly realizes she can take advantage of this moment, due to her strange appearnce as a human only more transparent then before. She attempts to act like one without standing in the light or standing alone uncrowded areas in which she would easily be noticed and frighten people away.  
>However, its funny how you try not to be noticed in the most crowded places, and someone still see's you. <em>_Luckily this is someone we all know and many love.  
><em>_As the ghostly Trio, Doc, Kat and Casper go searching for the new ghost whose found herself on the trio's terf, they never easily share unless a new ghost was a local.  
><em>_They find her strangly watching over two people she cares deeply about strugling to figure out why this happened to her of all the times in her life, Why Now?  
><em>_Now she has a choice stay at the Whipstaff mansion (manor) with the McFadden family ghosts and Harvey's, or wallow in sorrow over the friends she left behind and attempt to watch over them.  
><em>_However, there's a huge problem! What do you do when a ghost can't let go of the one thing that is still with them, their human form? __Well apparently walk around town as one...  
><em>_Now the trio thinks she needs to learn a lesson and how to be a real ghost. But she's not going to easily give up the unique body she still has. More importantly to the human hating ghostly trio, she absolutly refuses to leave the human world behind her. She's more trouble then she looks, and this angers the group more and more.__They can't see why they can't kick her out.  
>But tucked in the shadows are blood red eyes waiiting for the right moment to strike. A dasterdly evil that's patiently waiting to make its move and take her from her new life and family that she strangly is begining to love, in a strange easily pissed off kinda of love...<br>There is more trouble, mystery, and horror within her death, then the residence of Whipstaff Manor know. It's high time they find out what before time runs out. But something else is happing within the coupounds, and slowly the Ghostly Trio and Casper discover how this women is connected to their own ghostly lives. There is more then anyone expected or asked for within the new challenge. War is coming around the corner, can they try to stop it or will all the horendous wicked obsticles and new challenges get in their way?_

**_Content Rating: _**_**This story**__**IS RATED PG-14,**__ graphic violence, death, descriptive death scenes, mild gore, mild adult themes, language, suggestive themes to few__ characters, suggestive actions, almost sex related scene, one character early in the story is naked with a boy who has to her unknowing is attracted to her (she covers herself up), man walks in on naked women, flirting, suggestive flirting, depression on character faces, lose, violence, murders and killings…. Um and I think that's it…_

_Please Review Review Review (I Would like At least 2 before posting The official 1st chapter)_

_And ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY._

_Have an excellent day or night THANKS FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL READERS._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: Killings in the Storm, Tales from the Dark Ageless Night!<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 1: "Endless Storm That Brings Me To My Love!"<span>_**

* * *

><p>The storm was eerie, this fine September Autumn night. The wind chilling and dangerously fast, whistling as if telling tales from afar, while the creatures of the forests hide, and the villagers of the early American farms, lay ominously empty, for everyone and everything, hid indoors waiting for the storm to pass.<p>

This night for everyone in early pre independent America, was not an easy one.

Though, to clear the air fathers and mothers told tales to their little ones, tucking them in the cottages and small wooded cabins. These stories were of far off places, long forgotten tales and stories that only ones family would know. They would get the stories across by singing songs, telling scary tales or simply making up a lullaby that would help their young ones forget of the fraught outside, and the dangers in hiding in such a place on such nights that could take them away forever.

Near the deep harsh forest, a Celtic family from the rolling hills of Isle of Man, lay doing what most parents caught in this storm were doing.

The red haired mother sang to her littlest two year old, and the handsome stubbed beard father, held his two slightly older children in his lap; while his brother, who suitor had gone missing weeks ago, in the very forest before their house, sang a song. A song which unknowingly and unintentionally, tainted the tale unfolding in the forest behind them, it foretold unknowingly of this very night a young maid, and her love would re-meet, but it was this night, this very forest that would steel him forever from his life and his family.

Just like the young maid in the song, so many lives hidden and in danger within the deep ominously dark dwellings of this forest would be taken away by dark evil men, and here before the family was the last one of the humans who should be taken from a happy life and join those captured in the forests. For here lay something more than human, here lay a humble man whose life would turn around and affect those of the coming generations.

The brother strummed the old-fashioned guitar and began to sing along thinking only of one thing his lost beloved love Elizabeth, her lips and warm smile haunted his dreams, as he often since she had gone dreamt of her dead or suffering while wicked people did strange unthinkable things to her.

The more days that went by since her disappearance over two months ago, his heart and threatened to race to the wooded hilly forest where he was told witnesses saw his love carried off to.

His heart grew more enraged and wished for suicide as each day the only thoughts that crept through his mind and made his heart week was the thought 'I'm at fault, I asked her to marry me, yet I couldn't protect her… I'm at fault cause I'm week… I'm a cocky fool who was unable to rescue the one woman I love!' Indeed it was deepest darkest roaring rage, that was worst then anything in his heart had ever suffered, for what man is truly whole, when his women is kidnapped and he has the inability to stop the men from taking her, before he is knocked out cold before he could ever rescue her.

_In the town the people stay away_

_From the midnight well_

_For it's dark and evil, so they say_

_The Midnight well_

"_What happened to Elizabeth" _The starry eyed spaced out brunette of John deeply with fear that could kill a million men, thought. It had after all been weeks since he last saw Elizabeth, and he could not help but worry. The last he saw of her was she had agreed to marry him, but then a strange figure he did not remember knocked him out, and he heard her scream, before she suddenly disappeared from view.

It was stranger one by one other villages had similar cases of people being snatched from their homes or the streets, worst they all had children whom were often sent somewhere before another disappearance of the spouse occurred. These disappearances were so large and small, it was a hard find that the locals could note their town was not suffering the strange feet alone for there were many other places all around finding the same strange happenings occurring in their areas.

Even stranger fact that most of the missing people somehow knew each other, and every once in a while many of them were known to gather together for some friendly exchange. Only now, they all had disappeared without a sign of where they might be or who may have took them.

He worried for his Elizabeth's safety, though it was a looked down upon nature, they had a daughter to look after only months old, though he loved her from the beginning he wished he had married her sooner. It was after all the week that she tried to explain something he would not listen to that she had been taken, and he wondered if somehow she was incorporated with some land pirate raiding or something. Though, every time this idea came to mind he quickly swatted it away, not the type to run with the bad group, if she did, he knew lying was not at all her best trait if anything it was her greatest weakness. Thus, she for one thing could never be in anything bad, she would only find herself in prison moments later, she was horribly bad at being any kind of bad with not one sign of improvement on her lying either.

There was something important about who she was, and their own child. All he knew was the words her lips said days before he asked for her hand 'Me being with you, and having our daughter… Hu…. It puts our three lives in danger for however long we live.'

He never thought those words meant anything, he comforted her so much saying she was silly, but now her words did not seem so silly. He felt as if his fiancé was watching him after the disappearance, he could have sworn he saw her standing in front of him, or staring in a window. Once in a while, he heard her sing beautifully to their own daughter.

He only prayed she was not dead or taken by an evil being keeping her soul from heaven and God.

Oh, the thoughts of what was happening to her made him want to groan in aching pains it was so much to bear. Her best friend disappeared a month or so before the child was born and now she was gone. It never made sense, and worst was this song that his brother and him grew up loving so much, the same one that their fathers sang to them in Isle of Man on such stormy nights, brought his mind to fair gloriously beautiful witty strong and bold Elizabeth. Somehow, the cloaked figure that took her made her vanish completely, and now this song sounded too familiar as to what happened to his fair love.

_They tell you a tale of a lovely young maid_

_The fairest that they'd ever known_

_What a beauty, they say_

_But she went her own way_

_On that night, she set out on her own_

"_John"!_ He heard a strange scared whisper, as if Elizabeth was standing next to him in fear attempting to call him into the storm.

"Johnny…"

"Elizabeth" he looked up finding himself strumming the cords slower as he looked out the window in which he swore he heard her whispering scared voice from.

"Save me John… John!" Suddenly he heard her deathly scream as thunder blasted soar above and lightning struck somewhere far away from their cottage within the deathly ominous night woods.

He stopped the wooded guitar, placing his hand over the cords as the family looked to the Uncle questioningly. He jumped up and yelled her name as if seeing her fall from a cliff, while he stood without the ability to save her, witnessing the horrendous sight of her at the bottom while his stomach flipped thinking he could have saved her at witnessing the ugly mess.

"No… She's not gone." He quietly whispered as his hand laid flat on the cittern guitars fretboard and Rosette inlay strings, causing the cords to resound before it slowly disappeared within its own sound travel within the wooden farming families cabin.

"John…" the beautiful red head Marian, his sister in law, asked with a slight amused laugh thinking he was attempting to scare them. "What are you talking about?" She so sweetly asked it was like a symphony of England playing some majestic piece.

"They've got her."

"Who…." They both inquired leaning forward along with their children whose eyes had become excitedly shocked thinking he was going to tell them a story.

"I don't know… but their wanting to kill her…. I saw it…"

"Now I think the storms getting to your head brother." The handsome blonde brother said placing his large muscular arms on his brother's shoulder, who rolled it quickly off, and hid the anger in his face as he looked to the door wanting to burst through it.

"She's in there."

"Where?"

"The forest and I've got to save her before it's too late." As his brother tried to grab him flabbergasted in his expression as to how crazy his brother just became. Hearing his niece Annabelle crying for attention upstairs his heart sunk and fist clenched praying to God, his brother would not just leave his daughter while he hunted in the killing ravenous cold.

"Your daugh…"

"I'm getting her mother."

"You're crazy if you go out there!" His brother growled as he swung his long black jacket over his body, and prepared himself to make a rushing way out the door.

"Well maybe I am... Ya gonna watch me be." He stated in such a dark tone, as his brother stumbled in frightend shock, never once had he heard the kid brother he helped raise sound this evil and monsterous. His skin drained white, he stood there plaed skined breathing hard in fear from his sudden unexpected shock. All he could do was stand their like a statue and watch as the last healthy sibling John ran out the door in the pouring soaking rain, and slamed the door shut, as if it was a threat for no one to follow him in his flight.

"I better go take care of Annabelle… Honey, take care of the kids… They need to get to bed before they catch the fever from lack of sleep."

"Pray the same does not happen to my broter." His voice carried in an incredible soft worried tone, you could have thought he was a king getting ready for a battle he knew he would lose. His eyes refussed to look away from the door which split his heart in half moments ago, for he could not believe what his brother had just done. "As idiotic as my brother always is, I hope this or an illness does not take him because of this decision on this stupid night. May God be with him and carry him on this flight to safety!"

"Daddy where's Uncle John going?"

"No where sweetie." He said to his adorable six-year-old daughter. "Uncle John will be fine, I can assure you that." He laughed slightly as his face glowed in the fire within the downstairs fireplace, his eyes glaring at the tree outside the children's window watching the branches move and the leaves blown this way and that as if they were performing their own midnight dance, he smirked and gave a slight laugh.

His daughters beautiful dark brown eyes caught his eyes and he shook he smiled down at his own angel. "He's just forgot something that will cost him dearly if he leaves it out in this storm. He'll be home soon, it's a slight jorney, so it may be a day before we see him, I promise if the storm doesn't take him tomorrow afternoon well see him."

"But what if the storm takes him Daddy?" His eight-year-old flaming red haired boy asked, his red cheeks looking as if they were only illusions from the fire, as his deep-sea blue eyes peered at his father as if to read his thoughts and know the truth.

Again, Erik laughed at his two eldest children who had a wit about them. "Don't worry if there's anything I've learned from being the eldest brother of this family, who was always having to look out for him, and practically raising him when ma and pa grew ill, it's this; your Uncle John, is one tough man, even when he was young… In fact, you two remind me a lot of him when he was at your ages, always getting into trouble for pure adventure and curiosity… One thing you should know my little ones is this… Whenever your Uncle found himself in trouble, he always somehow managed to weave his way out without any harm to himself or others… Now I don't think a storm can harm him, he's been through far worst and survived."

Both his older children nodded their heads with the almost whimpering puppy dog faces. "Now who wants me to finish that song?"

"I do" His daughter said followed by her eight-year-old brother.

"No me… me."

"Ok" he chuckled, "Hop in bed and I shall finish the song, but I promise you, this storm will not harm us, now get to sleep and show me you will. Or else, you'll drive you're mother and I into insomnia related death from lack of sleep." He kissed both of their foreheads, and as he turned to the guitar, he stared worriedly out the stormy window, praying that God returned his brother safely.

Erik cleared his throat, as he made sure the guitar was tuned correctly to his liking, before looking to his children both tucked in bed, heads rested on the pillows with hair falling into their faces looking to their father to continue the song from their homeland.

_For they say, she had a rondevu_

_At the midnight well_

_With a gypsy man she barely knew_

_At the midnight well_

As the forest was thick, spinney and dark, the heavy breathing Celtic man raced through it, listening for any sign of a struggle, any sounds of a voice, any sound of his Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, as his voice carried through the forest like an endless cave. "Elizabeth!"

He screamed again, bringing nothing to his hope other then sorrow, as he dashed this way and that, making himself further lost within the deep forest abyss that in the day he called home.

It had to be more than a few miles, that he had covered enough of this certian rough land that he sulked at the fact that he had no clue where he was, finding the sudden dark thick quiet surroundings of the deep forest in the storm quite uncharted by him or others of the village, and extremely unfamiliar grounds.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled hoping yet again to get a response, but suddenly a scream was heard, this one not being of his fiancé's voice, but that of the missing widower of two years bankers wife that was the latest missing person of the small village of Abrey, a town that was inbetween the confinds of Pensil and New York, to recently have disappeared.

He rushed to the voice trying to jump every bush wacked hurtle and find out if this was the area he would find his fiancé.

"Elizabeth!" He cried panting like a rabbit running from the savage beasts of the woods frantic to find a hide out.

"Over here." A crying tortured sound obtruded tenderly careful through the trees, as its quiet tone gave away great horrific teary sounds within the voice of what sounded like a young frantic women. "Please come quick she's… she's dying… Please…"

"Elizabeth!" He shouted as he rushed through the bushes, that wacked and cut his skin like a whip within the medieval torture chambers. The battle to find his love became all the more important, for to him if this moment proved how much he loved her, he would keep the scars of tonight as remembrance of the horrific day. He would make certain these wounds would become a part of him forever if it brought him to his young alive gracious Elizabeth.

John raced and raced, until he felt he could race no more, when finally he came upon a tree-covered clearing. Within this small clearing there was a knife stabbed women with glowing wounds, gasping whales of inescapable pain, hissing and groggily whining, while tensing her face; appeared feet from his tattered worn out body.

Nevertheless, it was not the small area, nor the wounds of the widowed banker's wife whose children were home alone that had the focus of his attention. No, it was the figure that was trying to suppress the daggers stab wound harms, which caught his mind by surprise.

Back in the Gregor family cabin, the brother shook at the eerie sound of crackling thunder and howling wind, for it only helped remind him further of the pearls his only brother was facing out in the forest tonight.

Erik prayed almost every aching second that he did not hear the voice of his brother crying in agony in the hideous death produced by the storm.

Little did he notice that when the he finished the bridge of the song he had stopped the guitar similar to his brother, starring in utter fear out the window wanting to rescue his only physically well sibling from harm, that he felt the same chilling terror that his living brother at that moment was feeling. For the only fear he could focus on was what perils the storm that surley hid evil was bringing forth to his young brother.

However, as he heard the crying of the baby whom his wife was trying to calm, he looked to the guitar, and realized his fault, knowing his sudden mishap was causing this eyeing children's hearts to fill with more misery that young children should not have to carry. Erik quickly restarted strumming the strings on the wood guitar as if nothing ever had happened and his attitude had not changed.

_Nobody knew where he came from_

_But they remember the fire in his eyes_

_His earrings of Gold and his hair black as coal_

_And the look that could just hypnotize_

_When he said_

_Come away, Come away with me_

_Come here and lay with me_

_Come away out of the light_

_Come away, Come away_

_Come and ride with me into the night_

Deep within the forest, the brown-hared dreamy gentlemen took a shocked step back, never did he think he would see the thing he saw before him, nor the women he loved in any sort of uncanny way as he currently was in this very unrealistic moment.

"El… Elli…. Elizabeth." He stuttered as his voice quivered for the glowing figure before him, was he truly seeing an aspiration of her? He could not believe his eyes. "Yo… yo.."

"No I'm not a ghost, nor am I currently an angel." She said in a voice that spoke so heavenly as if she was one though looked the same as the women he loved.

"Wha… What… are.."

"A phantom… I… I was killed tonight with the others. But… But… no…nnn…. Not al…all of us have yet… The ones of use that died… helped the others escape as we hoped for so long we could attempt… thi… This bastard and his gang must not succeed they'll damn America... New Englands if they do…"

"What…" She looked away and back at the gasping body of the women she barley knew, except for the meetings her kind took.

"I'll answer shortly, just… I need some help you need to save her…" Refusing to look away from the scared pale women whose golden hair flowed like a heavenly creature in the wind and she seemed to be floating feet and all, not that far him.

"But…" John attempted to say, before being silenced by his love.

"Just do it!" she stated in her demanding threatening manor "I have no better experience but you've cured hunters when they come from being lost in these woods your better than me…"

He walked to the small thirty year old, with the look of a tired mother. Her wounds were horribly deep and in-between a rib. "I can't say I have the ability nor experience to save her… You need to get her to another doctor a real one."

"We can't risk it… besides only one of us can look each other over in such a case; you're the only one with enough experience to do anything." She stated as if in a hurry and annoyed by her loves fruitful questions.

"I don't know, besides stitching I can't save her…"

"Ugh…"She tensed her face looking as if she would have hit her fiancé before taking a large deep breath in and slowly letting it out as her thumb and index fingers clamped her forehead attempting to massage her pain from it.

"Why did… no how did you call out for me…"

She looked as if as if trying to read his mind, before starring across in to the distance at a hurting story.

"There is told a tale in medieval times and times, God gifted special humans at birth with a gift, one that would allow those who died but did not choose to pass on a choice to live yet again. That is if they collected the head seven and left us alive while we were dead… In other words a phantom, a being who's figure is like a ghost but survives still by their barely alive body, which can last for years upon years. Though it gives them the choice to kill us or decide there was no use for they condemn themselves by performing such a manor. We carry children of our own passing the gifts, and the lucky few of our kind get to die like any other person. For we hold the gifts of life essences with us… Though when we fall in love our essence is duplicated into our spouses or true lovers after sexual intercourse, or the act of marriage. Once that is transferred no else matters, for its similar to giving part of yourself away, one to your love, the other to your children. For this matter the head seven in every nation, found funny ways of making sure not to many of us populate the planet at any given time. Sadly, we may have had a better chance at survival if they had not been regulating such things. We've been hunted to extinction and we are the last of our kind. When I was a child we were many and proud, and they made sure in a certain areas that were not overly populated by our kind. There were those how should I put it... ghosts, evil wretched demonic asperations, tortured earthly slave bound by the tasks they did not know... who choose or wanted more then anything to live, and thus dammed their lives later if they hunted and killed whatever leading seven was in their area... The only ways they did not hurt thier future afterlife was only if they had good intentions and our courts of leading seven and their advisors saw it fit for them to continue to live at the cost of their own… Which was said to happen from what I have been taught by my teachers and young elders. Though, the ones that collected the main group of us what I've been calling the leading seven of a region, and choose in the end not to end our lives or don us phantom esc beings, were heavenly rewarded by God himself at the passing of the test he laid before them and in turn he don them with life or ability to move on with their souls to the gates to be with God in the gleaming gates of heaven."

"So you were taken?" He timidly asked looking away from her eyes and down at the women he was wishing to save, only having his hands resting on her bleeding chest as her body shook and filled him with dread to witniss. Though to his hatred no matter how he moved his hands or tried to find a superesent for the dripping blood, the limited equiptment and his limited training in the medical feild proved futile for what surely was inevitable. He could not help but feel a prisoner to the tortures around him that he believed after this night would surely drive him to insanity and would lead to the death of his own self.

She looked away from her tortured love and allowed a tear to drop from her eyes. "We're the last remaining or for the most part were. During the Renaissance, the hunting's all began our kind was hunted from being like any race a great abundance, to almost extinction. Even what I thought as a child were proud and many, was greatly exagerated in my mind to the true devistation of the extinction my people were facing. This is all due to the fact that our existence reached, God knows how, the ears of evil men or women who wished to end our lives for their own worthless lives to be returned to existence... Or at least so we thought... Till... Till... I wish I could tell you but... I'm bound to secracy on the subject... But... Well... Um..." She gave a slight laugh and looked as if she felt ridiculous saying what she knew she could, finding great red coloring taking over the see through blue on her cheeks as she blushed from embaresment of what her love would think. "You're going to think I'm crazy telling you... It's one reason I... I guess I never did I feared what you would do, you know I'm always so unsure of myself... But I sh... Should have..."

John interupted her, refusing to look her int he face, and instead lookin down to the ground beyond the body he was trying to save. "Go on... I'm already insaine as it is, I'm sure whatever it is you are to tell me will not harm me anymore then this scene my mad mind has created in its hurt insanity to find you."

"Hu..." she quietly said as tears formed in her eyes "If only you knew how real this is... If only I cou... Very well." she sighed and whispered under her breath as her body slowly glided to the other side of the sadly widowed women, her hands streatched out to her loves cheek and she slowly lifted his weary head up to stare her in the face and see the reality before him. "We were brutally killed by ghosts, even humans had their own share in killing us calling us whatever and convicting us for any unjust reason I guess we thought we were monsters of hell and not gifts from God."

He was about to speak, his voice made several sounds as if in attempt to speak, but it couldn't, for although he felt a sudden cold burst on his cheek, he somehow found the same warm love his loves touch always brought him, the one feeling his mind never could recreate he was feeling from a ghostly ice cold being that looked like his love. As he stared into her soft diamond sea eyes sadened as the day she was afraid he would leave her from concieving his child before proper marital bonds, he knew this being before him, was no lunitics dream or creation, but his real love Elizabeth Lawton, not in flesh but a ghostly spirit, then the words finally came to him and he spoke.

"Ssss...sss...so why did you not stay together and fight if their had been so many? Why couldn't ya fight for the right of life?" His eyes gleamed at the creature before him taking in the dreamy reality and reaching his own hands for her cheeks, finding his stomack churn when she jumped away before he could touch her.

"Please John... Not like this... I... I can't let you touch me like this... I... I don't want you to... to think of me as lifeless... please don... don't touch me... I... I'm not ready." The phantom wavy brunette women whose hair long like a princess of England and wavy as one, griped her stomach and bowed her head in wretched hard sobs.

Looking at his heartbroken love, his heart gave way and his doubt what little still lived was obliterated in thin air. "Wh... why didn't you fight?" He asked softly, knowing it would bring his love to further heartacking tears he had to know, for his question was directed at his love, the love he thought was so strong, and yet for once in his life he was seeing helpless in complete and total misery.

"I... I... no... nnn...nnnnoooo...www...ww... We couldn't exactly! Hu... It would take centuries to explain to you... wha... what I mean exactly... B...bbb... but...we stand out more that way, it's always been so, we stand together in large numbers and we can be seen for what we are. We had groups around the world slowly through time vanish because we stayed together in our own order of our kind. It was all until England, one of the few original birthplace of our kind, was left that we realized staying together was the worst thing our kind could do. If we stand for a second chance for the just souls that roam this earth by their own hands, it's the only way of making sure we are still here and future generations are also here to save those who disserve life and not their own damnashion of unfinished buisness on earth, for all the more years the stay the more they grow in unfinished buisness they can not complete..." Her eyes trailed down to the sad suffering body of a women that suffered so much and because of what she was had to suffer an early death.

"Over fifty of us existed there in our home land of England, more than sixty others were refugees from all over, but only fifteen of those hundred and ten souls, made it out of there alive." Her eyes glittered as she looked into her fiancés startled wide glowing eyes that had unchanged their glare since she backed away from allowing him to touch her face.

She whispered the words as if she could not believe it herself. "Only fifteen of what was once hundred and ten, and before that, even before my birth was more than thousands, if not millions lived throughout this vast world, on every continuant and nation spread out, there were more than a handful everywhere. Only fifteen of us…. Fifteen made it out of England alive… I was no more than a four year old and I witnessed my parents and uncle murdered before my eyes… And are whole race is just about extinguished by the same men or filthy unliving damned worthless fucking scum bags… Our fifteen souls were all that was left.. Th… that is… all… all but… but mmmm…mmm… the d… dea…dearest twins…. These twins who were bore months after the final raids, before their mother died from fever. "

"You were one of them, weren't you? Your one of the final fifteen?"

"Yes." She chocked "I was four at the time… And I watched from far behind, where my mother hid me, along with my aunt as mama, father, and Uncle Fred fought the monsters both humans and ghosts who were trying to kill them. Nnn…nnn…nnn…not realizing we were hidden within the abandoned barn basement, where we watched through the small hole in the wood…." Fright over came her eyes as she gasped and her ghostly figure jumped back, hiding her shocked lips and frightened demure, as great swells of crushing sobs overcame her body and she covered herself up trying to hide from the sadness that was her fault.

"I… I…I… I should never have called you when I died." She managed to whisper through her sobs as if it was the biggest regret of her life.

"What?" he asked with a laugh forgetting she was an aspiration who did not wish for him to touch her at the moment, when he attempted to put his arms around her, forgetting about the women he was still attempting to save at his feet when he tripped over this womens body, and went right through his Elizabeth's ghostly body.

"You may think I'm crazy, but we are raised to know our powers and all those our kind or families may poses… Well… we… we… In our time of death, in such a way as we are supposed to be killed and wait for the rest of the leading seven or now leading fourteen to also be killed by the only weapons to kill us with and finish the process of the second chance by ripping our bodies when our souls are also reattached to them damaging both the soul and ending the body so their is no escape till the final process is complete… Well the tradition for the leading members of our kind when we go through the first phase of this kind of death… we call out to our other essences unintentionally if we aren't trained correctly like everyone tried to get me to be since I'm the youngest leader they knew I needed the most trainging in fear... in fear… Oh God… Why did I have to?" She cries as she gasps up to the stormy sky above in exaggerated sobs. "I… I called to you cause you were all I could think of. All I could do in this state these past few weeks was watch over you from afar, see your great sadness and need to find me, all you did to find me, and all you did for our gorgeous daughter, our incredible baby girl… All I could think of is how you must have been worried for me… Bu… But I should have known better, I shouldn't have worried, you… you should… shouldn't be here, they'll get you too."

"I don't care at least I know…" He started as he tried to grab her clamped hands, which were pulled away from him before he could even hold them and he was abruptly stopped by the same women, he loved whose eyes showed hints of furious rage within their heavenly lakes.

"No I'm not… I was killed… but am this phantom because of how they killed us in this process as so many of my kind in turn has suffered… There is only one way to kill what Is known as a Lafaine or what the Spanish call 'La Redención De la Segunda Opertunidad Celestial Angelical Fantasma' Redemptions Second Chance Heavens Angelic Phantoms. This way to kill us, is only accomplished by one of three special weapons, 'The bow of the Valorous White Phoenix' which is faster than any bow and rifle, and it glows pure white. The second is the torturers worst weapon, its known infamously to men as the torturous flaming doodlers sword of crush and evils rout, though its true name is 'Blade of the Blazing Red Rose'. This unearthly steel is unlike any other for it obtrudes a glowing eerie green mist, any of its victims, when stabbed have reactions within their body as if they had been poisoned, and for this filthy creation by a Spaniard farmer is the rotting worst then death or hell. For any of its victims have their souls poisoned as well, a poison worst then the bowels of the abyss it keeps souls on earth away from heaven, its filthy mist keeps us here, and for normal humans it can turn their souls into slaves of the swords owner. This rancid hideous creation is the worst poison a living being can have affect them, for it's a curse, though it was His creation to help others, its turned away from its true creator and become evil like the men that hunt… or hunted us." She sighed and looked off to the distance as the rustling brush in which a small grey rabbit popped out, sniffing the air before disappearing back into the brush unsure of what it had just seen.

"But for my kind either weapon when penetrating our flesh allows our wounds to glow of a crystal white, for it tell the killer who we are. This repulsive affect of the blood, is a mechanism meant to allow those who are dead to know they have found one of the leading beings who can help them survive. If they were good souls they'd come to our high court of seven and ask for the right of life, in which could carry out an investigation for over a year. Now the third weapon has neither been found nor released in discussion for the few who know the hidden tales tucked in an obscured vault far away have refused to state, if they indeed even know. Some say it's an ax, others say dagger, while others say it's nonexistent. Whatever it is, it was lost to our kind years ago, and is said to have been the most helpful of them all…" She stopped abruptly refusing to look in her loves eyes, wishing there was any other way to say this she would take it.

"Wait you speak of these… these… these weapons or things as, as if they were living and a being that could think and breath on its own.

"It is... For they are!" She whispered so lightly, he had thought it was the hurricane like winds that said the words.

"You see I was killed weeks ago, but today was the first day I was dead. For our kind, this penetration makes us stay as a ghostly phantom until they have killed us all and forced some of us to stay in their place…. Hu" she deeply sighed, as she looked to the lightning above frustrated by the doing of her own hands. "I should have known better, I do know better… I damned your life thoroughly by calling you here, he never kne…"

"What?" He asked, surprised this time when he touched her, he felt her arm and flesh as if she were alive yet freezing cold as if he had touched an ice berg, gasping in sudden shock.

She slowly turned to him, her lip pink as ever quivering in fear from the words he asked, as she stared with water in her eyes into his beautiful handsomely tinted ones. "Because of us, you are part of this… and if he fi… finds you…" tears flowed down her eyes. "He'll have both our lives… and will succeed in killing the remaining Lafaines… We made a choice when we survived the raids in England. We made a choice to come to the Americas and spread out where they would never find us, and we went everywhere. It seemed to work for a while, but then around my middle teen years, the disappearances started again, and we found meeting each other every once in a while was our best way of running from the ghosts killing us to become alive once more. We all knew, as well as I that no matter how we fought in our own way, we all had a matter of time" She breathed softly as a loose long hair fell in front of her face and made her demure look all the more heavenly in the strange monstrous night. "I knew it was a matter of time before I no longer could be with the one I loved… Our small time is what that plan they made when I was four was for… It may not save our lives, but it can save our future generations of our own children." Her lips puckered as she attempted to stop herself from continuing and forcing him to know what she tried so hard to not allow him to know and eventualy was sworn to never tell him unless either of them faced death infront of the other.

"Bu…. But you… you see… You being here…. No… What I mean to say… Hu… This isn't easy." She shook her head in deep frustration. "You have an essence. I gave it to you the night we made our child, it's something we can't control that happens when we find the one God choose for us… But you're in… inda…" Although John was trapped at this moment in his own thoughts, he was thinking over everything she had already said, when something overcame him to interrupt the true confession before him, which had been a confession that was too many years delayed by his young lover.

"Wait! Then if you fought, where are the others? I can't say I understand the things ya sayin." He asked being stuck within a statement of the past, making his fiancé feel like an idiot knowing her love had not listened to her long awaited affirmation.

"Captured, dead like me… or running to save th…"

"What?" He held both arms, not believing what he was looking at before he realized what he was being told. "Wait! So how am I part of this? How can I be if I have no clue? How could I have never used anything like what you talk about or know I do and have such… such… POWERS?" His flabbergasted face gave away his anger and feelings of treachery for not knowing such things of his lover. This sudden rage tore the phantom women's heart apart; the worst thing she could ever do once reconnecting with her love which hurt him like this.

"I was… Hu… I… I meant to tell you the moment I realized it the next morning… That's what we do… But I didn't for your safety… I thought if you didn't know you wouldn't be killed… or be somewhere when I was….but now the plan we have is inevitable to avoid and will be used, everyone was hoping you wouldn't be brought into this, though we knew tonight you somehow would. I'm not completely trained with my powers as I should be… They knew I'd somehow call you or bring you here by mistake, I'm still too young to completely control them… Hu…. your too far in this forest to escape, they'll find you as they found the rest of us in the cities and villages." Her eyes watered, as she pulled her fiancé into her arms and squeezed him to death. "You're going to die like me and I can't stop this… I hate these cursed gifts they've brought nothing but death to those I love and know."

"What of our daughter." He whispered feeling a tightening unease in his stomach as his throat suddenly dried chokingly uneasy at the thought of his little girl.

"That… that's the plan we wished to not use… Why everyone for once after we were mostly all gone wanted to keep you in the dark… Hu… One thing we can do, and few have actually done, is send those children away, separate places with no memory of their family or where there from. It is the only way to assure our kind survives to give hope for those who are innocent and should rightfully have the choice to be able to live as a human and make the decision again. It's the only way… But… one… one of us… will have to die thoroughly…. And I fear the life of whom that is… cause I couldn't let her do it… I know it has to be her… only her… her fa… family could be the ones to… to… Oh, John." She sobbed keeping herself denser so she could hold her love in waling tears she did not want to see her friend go as if she was going to go.

"Why does she have to kill herself if she's a phantom? It seems impossible." He asked knowing the tone in which his loved used 'she' he knew exactly who she was, he knew this was her best friend she was talking about.

"It is… but the weapons I mentioned have different purposes or gifts the bow so pure silver and white like those stories of elvish weapons. You see it's the most treasured knowingly still existing item, if used by one of us. It can allow one person to make the process in which unwillingly condemns us to this rock, and to return to their body for a short time… For the process cannot be complete without the leaders in this case the remaining. Once the bow strikes the phantom body of one of us, by the owners own willing doing, it gives out essences the possible choice of escaping which was something we all had to dig up from our hidden ancestors past to discover was possible. Here the leaders have a choice to find a way to end their short lives or return to the phantom figures waiting for the final phase. During this time we all shall know if they succeed, but this cannot in anyway be known until one of the leaders sacrifices themselves. For in this process the Lafaine has to find a way to die in their human forms. Though, this is only a tale we've been told from some elderly English historian whom has surely passed by now… So far from what we know, such a feet has never knowingly been attempted nor accomplished, because it takes a lot of planning and effort, especially if someone's intent on killing the leading group of our kind. Though we created a new weapon from this scholars superstitious findings… this new weapon is the most unpredictable for it has a mind of its own and you never know what it does for the others."

The problem was the thought of his sweat curly golden blonde daughter with rosy cheeks and lips of a angel, continued to refuse to leave the dwellings of his mind so he could focus on the tales his love was telling, and continued like he was up within the storm, almost yelling at him, to hauntingly fog his mind almost enraged. Then it got worst as the thoughts of the widowed bankers wife's now orphaned children or the countless others whose children were orphaned and the fates that awaited them pertaining to this in the future refused to leave his mind."Wait the children would be found later how would you protect them?"

"Hu…" She looked off to the under grove of trees to her right swearing her eyes had seen something clearly in the dark in the areas a human would not be able to see in their souls earthly vessels. "More ways then you know how, for separating them and erasing their memories erases the training they have had on how to use these powers. Not unless someone hunts for generations upon generations would any one of us be found. Death shall not become our children so quickly; we're taking the riskiest flight that does not allow any of us to be able to return to living, for our deaths our inevitable if this should occur… I just ca…"

"Shh…" he whispered as the wind furious in the night howled and rustled the trees. The man in front of the phantom girl Elizabeth stared as handsomely striking as the day he first met her, the same women who looked every bit like her human self in the same clothing he proposed to her in, even owning her well shaped legs. Every second he was finding her more beautiful than ever and if the life he never thought was special or different, would end shortly in these woods, he could not ask for anyone more special or equally disserving to spend it with then the women he loved in front of him. He knew no matter what, he would spend these last moments wisely.

However, before he could do a single thing with the women of heart, she looked to him in fear. "We're doing this because his monstrous mob, are the same ones that have hunted us for at least four generations and has grown. He killed my uncle and parents as I saw it with my own eyes. I saw their aspirations speak with me when they hid before reluctantly forced by that dame blade to follow him, when my uncle retrieved the bow that members of our family have hid for generations… My Uncle, Whom due to Aunty and father, was the highest Lord or should I say Duke of our kind… He was a large enough to the royal family, and was the high royal historian, being the last few of us who knew, well he very well should have known of the stories at least for being the royal historian…" She paused and took in a large gulp of air attempting to calm her fast talking ramble. "He killed himself by drowning in the river to save the captured Lafaines from any horrendous fate… He was aunts husband thus part of the leading seven like papi... But his death brought the process to an impossible hault... since his children were not born, and his wife was well hidden with them, it was impossible to complete to the monsters knowledge that is, if they had been smart enough to look for a wife or children, they'da known... I… I can't let our da…"

"Shh… She's safe with my brother… now I'll be here with you all the way." He gently smiled and wiped the aspirations tears that flowed down her pearl blue colored face. "If these are our last moments I'd rather spend them with you and die along with you then spend hours suffering from a war wounds and dying alone knowing no help can come to save me and bring me home to you and our little girl."

She smiled up at him finding him more handsome then ever and wishing this nightmare was all a dream. She wished she would wake up with a fright in her soaked with sweat bed panting heavily, finding herself days after her love and her became engaged. However she knew that was never meant to be, and this was the sad reality, for she knew she could never have that wedding she would have deeply enjoyed having and planning. 'Oh' her thoughts sighed, she knew exactly where they would have pronounced their vows, within the towns square church garden, underneath the gazebo surrounded by large willow trees, flowers and a large heavenly creek. It would have been the wedding talked about for years to come, and now she never had her chance to make it a reality if God granted them the blessing to live and fulfil their vows together before taking their souls.

Suddenly, as the water around them from the sky, she could not help but think along with Joh how this rain water made the surroundings seem more peaceful and strangley beautiful. Within the spir of the dazling heavenly moment, she found her love moving in for her lips, as she gently shut her eyes and in that moment a magical kiss between two lovers occurred. In the last minutes upon the earth, she was glad she found her love besides her unafraid of traveling the road to the gates at their young age.

Her ghostly knees buckled and she gasped in great moans of air when his strong lusting tongue, moving so strongly out of its long awaited reunion with her mouth. Came forth into her mouth and she folowed his great pleasurable long desired loves movements. She found her arms reaching for his back, digging her nails into his skin in desperate longing for her own wishful pleasure to be aloowed to be fulfilled. Griping him tightly, her back arching at his hold of her bum and back, the feeling of his genitals near her clothed covered vergina, which still exsisted in her phantom appearance. She found incredible wishful strength of his hands moving around her back wishing to unclothe her, wishing herself that she was alive for a second so she could feel his body against her moving at great speed inacting the lovers dance while he was stuck inside her. She moaned at the longing idea of him inside her and gasped great incouraging pleasures for her love to continue. She had no cares for how inapropriate their sudden barbaric imtimate actions were, she thought she would never be held by him again, she refused to allow him to hold her in her own shame and yet he was and he was filling her with living desirable pleasure. She knew now if she must leave the world tonight, it was better to find herself inbed with him and dead or even just with him like this then go to the gates alone to watch over him sulk and raise their daughter in his horrid unhealthy brood.

A cackling laugh was heard obtruding the rain and wind behind them, as something whizzed through the air and sliced through something with a thud, while John's muscles and face tensed within the dazzling moments of their unbreakable longing kiss.

Elizabeth felt shock, as the sound made it to her ears and she opened her eyes only to taste blood in her mouth. She jumped back and screamed, she wished it had not been this soon, it could not be now that he was forced to death and bindings to this earth. She could not believe how heartless the monstrous ghost truly were, when they refused to allow her a moment with her fiancé.

She gasped and kneeled besides the man she loved her dress flowing unrealistically in the furious winds, while he gagged blood from the long dagger created from the same mechanisms of the killing sword that moments ago struck her body and forced her to final death. It obtruded her loves back, as red sticky blood dripped slowly like drying syrup down his coat. All she wanted to do was cry, the sounds he made filled her ears with hatred and she sobbed for the fact that her lover was dying and becoming one those beings that she truly was, she felt repulsive shame that because of her from the start this was happeing, and she was the true killer, the true person to blame for her loves early demise.

The cackling grew closer as a military fit ghost with a smile so wicked came into view spinning his daggers he was so proud of knowing on these humans he hunted he could regretibly never use his ultimate favorite knives on. The cackling leader came up from behind one of his leading commanders and smiled just as wickedly, pushing the ultimate blood thirst dark ghost who was just as bad as a demon behind him so the big green evil boss with blood thirsty eyes stood at the front of his ravenous squad like a pack of wolves ready to terror thier victims to shreds and digest the goods within them.

"Awe… so indeed you were hiding something from us. I knew the reason no glow occurred from the rest of ye, after killing the last four… I was missing someone an' now I know who."

"You fucker… You shiting ass…"

The body of the women whose soul reemerged as the phantom it was earlier that day, being reattached to her body when the final blows to cause her true death came. The women slowly stood from where her body was now white and dead as a canyon, her ghostly figure seemed unscathed and angry wishing there were such weapons as guns to use against the dush bags that lay in front of her. Being a banker's wife meant that she had to raise her voice and show how strong she truly was to occasionally be heard, it even meant dealing with those who mistakenly did not pay their dues, and were obviously doing other questionable things with the money they obviously had.

She wished she could leave this area and visit her children, but she knew she no longer could she do so, until the dush ended the process, or their own plans worked. For one plan, that was being taken care of by the unscathed undiscovered twins was also unfolding, deep in the clearing they had all escaped from moments ago. For the most important item in this crazy procedure that their gifts hatefully were made to be used for, was at this moment being stolen and protected by their youngest grown members. The twins knew they were to be its pure protectors for as long as it could stay hidden. These two twins would be more than just a great items protector, but they would also be their own children's proctors, they were assigned the great duty to be the new generation's elders and tutors, if not leaders until the rightful royalty took their thrown. This should be their duty until the time came for their rhetorical families living children's powers to be known.

The wicked pure diamond jewel was now in the place of the two eighteen year old twin brother and sister who agreed to trek and be the only ones to hold the knowledge of the events with them, until they both died of a harsh fate. For the blood that flowed within them was only known to die from age or the hideous weapons, but never two of their ansestors blood would die of the same fate unlike the rest of their currently surviving people. Thus they were the perfect protectors with their extra gifts of being able to have one survive such a fate as those captured in the woods were currently facing.

As the women lay ready to pounce on the brute who in her captured days kept hitting on her, she was held back by the young acquaintance she knew only through the endeavors they shared and few meetings the remaining Lafaines held every once in a while.

"Not yet, we're biting them in the buts with this plan… We can't let them discover anything… Act less yourself, you'll fight them to the places we don't want any of this to be discovered… just keep low." The women said, as she heard a groan below her and saw a extremely handsome white and light blue faced aspiration sit up groaning and holding his head. "I've got a killer headache…"

He dropped his jaw and stopped talking, when he saw the two men with their goons flanking behind before him and the two lovely women ghosts behind him standing defensive ready to strike when the time came. His mind knew at that moment what happened, and his biggest wish was that he had a weapon that could kill the men in front of him, after what the bastards did to him, his wife and so many others unjustly. Even a fistfight would work, but the problem was they would not die as he preferred, from a fist fights excessive blows, so he only did what was right and protected the two women by extending his arms out and keeping them safe from harm that could come from the different looking aspirations before them.

"Oh you don't have to be like that." The green fat ghost in his deep voice evilly stated as he smirked and took out the long lost ax. This ax long ago was believed to have been destroyed and taken off the weapons of Lafaines killing weapons list, for this was the ice cold ax of the Northern Hemisphere, the doing of a Swedish Soldier, named 'Ax of Crystals Harp'. He swung the weapon back, knowing it could give any of the Lafaines a heavy blow, equally to his liking hitting all three targets with the weapon. Leaving their phantom bodies in the appearance of death, lying helplessly as he would not have to deal with a struggle for many hours when he surely would deal the final step in his plan on them.

"Time to finish this hunt." He growled with an evil smile while many of his men laughed in agreeance.

The cabin felt cold, as if a disturbing feeling of cold blooded death and final breaths took over the air within the coumpounds of the family cabin the uncle had shortly exsisted in seconds ago. The feeling as if death and lose took over the battle of the mood in the uneasy feeling the heavy stormy night brought the children and their parents this second within their little cabin.

Erik shook as he felt the strange cold disturbance in which he could not stop thinking of his brother and a disturbing fate. Nevertheless, if he was to get his children to bed he knew he had to not stop his song and continue with the song his siblings and him had always enjoyed.

_Never more, they never saw her face_

_At the midnight well_

_She was gone, and never left a trace_

_At the midnight well_

_They say that when the summer nights come to an end_

_The harvest moon glows in the sky_

_A black horse will appear and a sound you will hear_

_As the ghost of a gypsy flies by_

_And he says_

_Come away, come away with me_

_Come here and lay with me_

_Come away out of the light_

_Come away, come away_

_Come and ride with me into the night_

_Come away, come away with me_

_Come here and lay with me_

_Come away out of the light_

_Come away, come away_

_Come and ride with me into the night_

_Come away, come away with me_

_Come here and lay with me_

_Come away out of the light_

_Come away, come away_

_Come and ride with me into the night._

He gave his giggling children a kiss on the cheek, happy their mind was finally off the storm that's crazy weather had dreadfully picked up. He gently made his way up to the bedroom his wife and him shared, and hoped she had the baby in its bed asleep and still.

He had no clue what a hard night this would be, not only for the members of the household, but the brother who had just died and his sister in-law out there within the confinds of the storm and spooky night woods that surley as the tales from homeland believed, evil had to lurk this night within the dark wicked woods. He had no clue how their sudden horrendous death affected his families own future and that of their niece. The sad thing was he may never know the truth on how this affected his family, he only knew how the babies refusal to sleep, would affect him on this stormy dreary night.

* * *

><p><em>DA…. DA…. DA… To<em> be continued shortly.

Ok first up, you probably w_ant so_me questions answered that I'm sure your wondering.

1) So Elizabeth's Uncle knew he could send everyone on by killing himself?  
>-No, infact f<em>ew do know<em> _of this Elizabeth knows because_ s_he's like the right hand man to the_ queen or princess.

2) So these children, won't they have their powers revealed at all? Can't they still be hunted? What will stop the Lafaines from being wiped out?

_-Hu, sadly _everyone you will hav_e to wait to see in the next chapter, though indeed the children won't be found and I'll post another question to you when that chapter is up. I will say the children you don't have to worry about_, for one thing ho_w d_o you expect this story to_ come to the present? It's currently 1730ish America so you can't really e_xpect there to be no story without the back story….

3) WHERE IS CASPER, THE GHOSTLY TRIO STRETCH, STINKY AND FATSO, DOCTOR HARVEY, AND KAT HARVEY?

_-LOL hahah ehehe (Ok my best typing for saying I'm really _laughing hard… maybe not literal because I'm typing this at 3:27 AM PST and have roommates asleep in the other rooms but inside I am)

~ Of course their going to show up, but first I have to i_ntroduce the main character, which hasn't even started yet_, I have this intro cause it is part of the story and its how I wanted to start it. Don't w_orry the whole intro will be discussed later…. Cough cough you know why ;) ;)…_

_To give you a clear idea as to when to expect our favorite characters… lets see… Chapter four you will see everyone so hold on you'll see them and please do review…_

_4) So why are these people important?_

_Ok you've got me I can't exactly answer that, but not because they aren't I just can't answer without bringing out something important so I won't._

_5) What's this plan everyone's talking about?"_

_Next chapter_

_6) Why have they never fought back?_

_Hu… I'll answer this the best way I can… Lafaines are a peaceful group, though through the years their children have become more and more free willed to do things. They can't just harm without a just cause. Due to ghosts being well… um ghosts they can't harm them human or as phantoms… So basically the best way is imprisonment… Woops :o I said to much ;) hehehe_

_7) Is Kibosh the bad guy in this chapter or someone else?_

_My Response: ~Someone else, that's not to say that he won't appear within this story, I did list him as someone I don't own after all thus he will appear eventually... But that's all I can and will say. OH and to let you know I gave the bad guy in this chapter a slight accent from that time I hope I did the type of accent I was aiming for justice if not please let me know and help if you can..._

Ok so I hope I have all your questions to be answered to make the story clear… Don't worry the next part of the prologue will make more sense.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'll correct them as soon as I can... Thank you

Now if your wondering when their saving their children that happens in Part 3 or part 2 I don't remember if I split it up or not I think I have three parts to the prologue but we'll see.

Now please I ask that you review, I like 2 reviews before posting, but I may post even if I don't have 2 I'll see I'd like some reviews before posting though I'm just not making it a have to since I don't know how often people look to this movie Fan Fictions... But please do it realy helps me... But PLEASE don't be harsh if you choose to bash or slash and don't say _any bashing against me as an author please I try my _best to _do my best but I'm a Sophomore in Coll_ege I don't have time for making things as perfect as I may like… All I ask is be civlilized in writing a review thank you :)

Thanks for being such wonderful readers and I hope you enjoy, Farwell


End file.
